Episode 7350 (20th November 2015)
Plot Finn questions Dr Cavanagh on Emma's whereabouts but he insists he's not allowed to tell him. Ashley tells Bob he bottled out of telling Harriet his diagnosis. Bob insists he needs to tell her. Kerry is annoyed as Dan and Amelia discuss the process of her operation in graphic detail. She lashes out telling Dan that considering he's training as a paramedic his communication skills are useless. Joanie is ecstatic as Cain agrees to take Kyle for the evening. She tells Zak and Belle she's whisking them away to a Northern Soul night in Robblesfield. Bernice is down as she might have to have her wedding in a cast, due to her sprained wrist. Debbie teases Cain when she finds him looking after Kyle. Ashley tells Harriet he thinks he might be best if they split up. Lawrence gets Bernice examined by his doctor. Nicola teases her saying she noticed her and Lawrence have separate bedrooms and comments that she seems to be marrying Lawrence for his money. Harriet is upset by Ashley's words and wonders what she's done wrong. She begins to suspect that he's rekindled his relationship with Laurel but Ashley assures her that's not the case. Ashley apologises and asks her if they can forget he said anything. He explains he hasn't been feeling himself lately and doesn't want to finish with her. She agrees to forgive him. Debbie is pleased to see Cain enjoying spending time with Kyle. Dr Cavanagh quietly informs James that he has received a reference request for Emma from a surgery in Manchester. Bob finds Harriet looking depressed in the The Woolpack. She explains that Ashley tried to finish with her. Belle meets a boy, Matt, at the Northern Soul night. Joanie's pleased to see her having fun again and drags Zak onto the dancefloor. Kerry's words have had an effect on Dan but she reassures him that she didn't mean what she said and is just feeling scared. Bernice asks Lawrence how he'd feel about having a pre-nuptial agreement to prove to everybody that she's not marrying him for his money. She's touched when Lawrence shoots down the idea, saying it's not very romantic. Zak enjoys himself dancing with Joanie. He's uncomfortable however when Matt mistakes them for husband and wife and Joanie teases Zak by going along with the notion. He makes a quick exit, leaving a confused Joanie chasing after him. Bob confronts Ashley in the church over what he was doing trying to break up with Harriet. Ashley gets him to promise in the church that he won't tell anybody the truth, he informs Bob he'll reveal the truth when he's worked out what he wants or when the illness reaches the stage where he can't conceal it any longer. Back at Wishing Well Cottage, Zak is frosty with Joanie. When she quizzes him, Zak tells her that he thought going along with the joke was disrespectful to Lisa and he thinks Joanie should move out. Joanie's astonished. Cast Regular cast *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Dr Tompkinson - Simon Wright *Matt - Dominic Harrison Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office, dining room, kitchen and sitting room *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Robblesfield Social Club - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *St. Mary's Church - Interior Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes